RWBY: The Older Brother
by A Shadow In Chains
Summary: There are many people who aspire to be Hunters, very few get to live that aspiration. Follow the story of one of the members of Team RWBY as they make their mark on history. Features an OOC and male Yang, just because I've never seen any of those. Also features an OOC Ruby, but shes still female. Collab with rwbybomb21, we don't own RWBY.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I've seen a lot of male Ruby stories but I've never seen a male Yang story, so I decided to do that. I went over quite a few ideas with rwbybomb21 and this is the end result, rwbybomb21's contribution to the story will come from chapter 1 to the end of the story. **

_The Older Brother_

Chapter 0: Junior

The yellow racing motorbike sped down the road, engines roaring and drawing the attention of every awake being in the area. The rider was indifferent to people leaning out of their windows and telling him to 'shut the hell up'. The road finally quietened after the boy braked sharply and almost sending himself over the handlebars.

The boy took off his helmet and walked into the club; the doors opened to reveal a blonde boy with spiky hair that was all over the place. Some stuck up into the air, a couple came down to cover his right eye; which you could still see through the thin strands of hair. His lilac eyes are captivating to many women, the ones in this club were no exception.

He wore a tan leather jacket unzipped and with the sleeves rolled up; revealing a bright yellow hoodie which was unzipped and the sleeves rolled up to reveal a baggy black tank top. He wore dark blue slightly baggy jeans and tan combat boots. He also wore black fingerless gloves. On his wrist were two yellow bracelets and there was a large black handle going from his right shoulder to his left waist strapped to his back. He also wore 3 yellow belts, one looped around his waist while the others crossed over each other diagonally over his thighs.

He searched the club, looking for a certain face among the dancing silhouettes, he did not pay attention to them as he brushed past them, intent on finding the club's owner. The excitable and rather exotic atmosphere was something he was not fond of. Eventually he found his target talking to someone; who just so happened to be the infamous crime lord Roman Torchwick.

Torchwick had slanted green eyes and long, orange hair which came downto cover his right eye; the boy also would have laughed if he wasn't in this situation. The infamous criminal Roman Torchwick wore black eyeliner. He also wore a black bowler hat with a red band around it, a red-collared white suit with a gray scarf and black gloves. In addition he wears black trousers and formal shoes.

The boy began to bide his time as he waited for Torchwick and the boss to finish their business; three minutes later, Torchwick was gone. The boy strode over to the bar and rested his arms onto the table; out of the corner of his eye he could see the boss sending two girls away.

"A strawberry sundae." The boy asked stoically. "Heh, this ain't a cafe kid. Go back to school, isn't it your bedtime?" The bartender retaliated snidely. "Nope, now shut up and get me one."

"Why you-" "Just do it." The boss told him. The bartender grumbled at walked off to get the boy's order. "Well, I take it you're Junior?" The boy asked. "Who's asking?" Junior asked in retaliation. "Me." Junior could see why the bartender got so annoyed so quickly; Junior would now love nothing more than to wring the pretty boy's neck.

Junior stood at least a head taller than the blonde boy, with black short hair, gray eyes and a black beard and mustache. He wore a black vest over a white dress shirt and a red tie. He also wore black gloves, black dress pants and black shoes

Junior's eyes narrowed as the boy looked at him with an amused smirk. "Now, answer my question or do I start smashing the place up?" Little did the boy know that two of Junior's henchmen were sneaking up on him; the boy supposedly only saw them when they grabbed him by the shoulders. Junior smirked. "Who is going to answer who's question now?" He asked in a cocky tone. The boy lost his smirk and his eyes narrowed. "You're still going to answer my questions."

The boy grabbed one of the men by the back of the head and slammed it off the counter, he then kicked the second one into one of the pillars that surrounded the club. As the crowd scattered the boy came across resistance in the form of more hired criminals.

Then the bracelets transformed.

The bracelets now reached up to his elbows and covered his hands entirely; they were a bright almost gold yellow with black linings. The fingers were clawed and spikes ran along the gauntlets forearm. There were shotgun shells on the back of the hand.

The boy took a fighting stance unfamiliar to the henchmen. They charged, weapons drawn only to meet a swift dispatching. The boy used his right gauntlet to block a blade, he then used the left gauntlet to punch the offender in the gut and fired 3 times into his stomach. He then used the flying body to kick into the air and used the recoil of the gauntlets to slam into a second man's head.

A goon swung their blade and the boy stepped backwards; narrowly missing the blade and gaining a shallow cut on the nose. The boy winced as he felt electricity run through him and immediately knew the swords were imbued with lightning dust. The only way they'd be able to hurt him properly is to cut deep, which he won't let them do.

The boy closed his eyes and thought of a plan.

'_Alright, I have 3 guys on my right with lightning imbued swords; the best way to take them down is to use their own weapons against them. Then I've got to use what momentum I have to boost myself onto the DJ Booth and tip the pillar to prevent Junior's escape. Then I'll take down the 4 on my left; I've got to start with the one with the battle-axe, it's more than likely it's got some kind of augmentation as well as being dust imbued. Then take the battle-axe and swing it in a circle, I've got to be careful not to catch anyone with the blade. After they are dealt with I should have a clear shot at Junior.'_

The boy sprinted to the men on his right and slid under their blades as they tried to behead him, only for them to cut and zap each other in the process. The boy used his momentum to get back to his feet and spring into the air; catching edge by his fingertips. He flung himself up and vaulted the barrier. Placing a hand on the handle strapped to his back; he flicked a switch on it as it came to life in the noise of whirling and clanking gears. Suddenly a huge blade extended from it.

A 3 foot long yellow buster blade with silver edges ejected out. With the two foot handle the sword was around 5 foot long blade. There was a black Chinese Dragon running symmetrical along both flat sides of the blade. On the black handle there was whit writing with the weapons name on it.

_'Long Huo'_

The boy had gone through extensive training to wield a sword of that size properly, and it had none of the flexibility and speed of the gauntlets, but had colossal power. The boy drew the sword and swung it down in what looked like a clumsy fashion; when in fact he was doing it as skilled as he could. The boy felt great satisfaction in the fact that the sword sliced through the pillar like butter.

Turning to the second group of goons, he sheathed his sword and dived down. He grabbed the axe wielder by the face and slammed him into the ground. He then picked up the axe and swung it over his head in a circle. It hit the other 3 goons and sent them flying in all directions.

He spun around to be met with a sharp kick to the face.

Literally.

He was slashed across his face and blood spurted across the floor. He held his face and roared in pain. The offender was one of Junior's henchmen; Melanie Malachite. Melanie wore a white dress with cyan linings, had green eyes and black hair. She had too many accessories for the boy to count in his current condition. But he knew the blade came from her shoes.

Her twin was Miltia Malachite, who wore a red dress with heavy red makeup, and had blades in her hands.

The boy's gauntlets activated again as he went full on beserker, smashing Melanie into the ground and back handing Miltia into a wall. He then turned to Junior; blood still dripping down his face and grabbed him by the throat.

"Hey asshole, now you're going to answer my questions." The boy told him with rage in his normally stoic tone. Junior nodded frantically, not wanting to get on the bad side of the child psychopath. "Where is this person?" The boy asked, holding up a photo of a girl on a train. "I dunno man ju-" "Wrong answer." Junior was flung through a window and landed at the feet of a girl in red.

The boy looked to the countless bottles of alcohol; he grinned and reached for the blade, and turned it into a LMG form, the LMG form fired flaming rounds, hence the name 'Long Huo'. Which meant 'Dragon Fire'. He open fired, the flaming rounds igniting the alcohol and setting the club ablaze.

The boy turned and grabbed the unconscious bodies of Melanie and Miltia and jumped from the already broken window.

'_Well, that turned out better than expected.'_

"Yin, what are you doing at a nightclub?"

Yin froze at the sound of the voice and turned to see his younger twin Ruby with a stern yet adorable face. "Um, I saw a drowning goldfish and went in to save it?" He responded cautiously. "Really? What a wonderful thing to do Yin!" Ruby responded with a smile.

'_She bought that!?'_

**Well, this is a prologue chapter, future chapters will be much longer. Ruby will also have changes to her as well. This version of Yang is male as you probably read and is called Yin, he is stoic and sensible while still maintaining a bit of crazy from the original Yang. Anyway, please leave a review, they help to improve the story. If you have any questions feel free to also leave it in a review or pm me. You can try pming rwbybomb21 but I'm not sure if he'll answer your questions.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, rwbybomb21 here with the next chapter. So, we've decided that I do every second chapter, like Shadow has done o I'll do 1, and so on and so forth.**

**Review, love, and generally spam the shit out of our pm poxes. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Ciao!**

**It's Shadow, he may have got the wrong idea about the chapters. We work on the same one to make it more detailed.**

**What he said.**

**_RWBY: The Older Brother_**

The younger twin, the girl in black and initiation pt 1

He was still sore from the lashing he got from Ruby after she dragged him home by his feet- literally. He never wanted to lie to Ruby again...just thinking about it gave him chills. Despite him being the older, and in his opinion smarter; though no one agrees with him on that for some reason. Although his younger twin is yet to deny he has a great strategic mind; though he can be hyper at times.

Scratch that; he's hyper most of the time.

But now he was in the most dire of predicaments.

Yin just couldn't help it; he knew it was wrong, that it was so exceptionally dirty of him, and that his twin sister would glare holes into him and the girl he was ogling...but somewhere in his mind, he didn't care. His nose spouted blood like a volcano, shooting this way and that, coating his upper lip- the few hairs he had there staining a brown-red colour as the flow continued, more lewd images flashing through his head.

Ruby seemed to be livid; she had her arms crossed over her chest with what Yin would have called an adorable pout. To everyone else around them- and those men in the security offices watching over the cameras- it was, to say the least, the scariest, blood freezing, ice-age inducing scowl to ever live. And it looked right at home on her small, childish face.

"Yin." At that cold, derisive command, Yin turned his head, as if flabbergasted. '_This is what happens when I bribe him with coffee..._' She thought exasperated.

"Huh...Oh, yeah?" His lilac eyes portrayed innocence- Ruby sighed inwardly at that. Her brother was far too innocent in this world- and his nose stopped spewing blood at the sight of his sister. That made Ruby feel...hurt, but she hid her emotions behind the steely gaze she called looking, while everyone else around her would call it the greatest attempt to bring upon them a chilly demise.

"What have I told you about ogling girls?" Ruby asked him in a strict tone.

"But Qrow told me that it was perfectly healthy..." Yin trailed off innocently; Ruby had to hide her smile.

"Yin just stop." And just like that, Yin nodded, wrapping his hands around the insides of his jacket and whistling a merry tune- one his sister often sang to him to help his innocent mind forget the memories that plague him so at night. He did the best to his ability to avoid the glancing his eyes told him to do to the woman across form him, who had seemingly taken an interest in this boy.

It wasn't that Yin didn't like women- he did- but he just couldn't bring himself to start dating again. Well, I say again, but Yin, to even his own knowledge, hasn't dated anyone yet. '_Oh well._' He concluded, this was probably for the best. He needed his sister, and- as much as Ruby told him that she didn't need him and could do fine on his own- she needed him.

He had made a promise to protect Ruby with his life; he wasn't going to break that promise even if it meant going against the world.

Ruby used to be a cheery girl; who would smile at just about anything. But due to one stupid little mistake she had near everything taken away from her. She often thrashed around in her sleep; he'd often keep awake just to make sure she got to sleep properly. She always asked him the next day why he was tired; but he brushed it off.

The two boarded the airship to Beacon.

Due to...certain events; Yin had a split personality. In peacetime he was the cheerful, innocent and funny Yin. But in combat...

...He was a cold, stoic and ruthless killer.

A hologram came on, well, somewhere in the ship.

"Hello, my name is Glynda Goodwitch." The announcement shocked Yin, and Ruby simply turned her head, cold steel-silver gaze set on the hologram of what she assumed was the teacher that she had seen when she had stopped that Dust Store robbery.

"Wait...isn't she the woman who stopped you from beating that Torchwick guy to death with his own weapon?" Yin asked Ruby with a raised eyebrow.

Ruby sighed. "Yes Yin. Now stop acting immature; you're supposed to be the big brother."

Yin smiled at this. "Ah, but I am...you said nothing about being the mature one."

Ruby pouted at him; which made several surrounding people shit themselves in fear.

The hologram continued. "We will be arriving at Beacon shortly, so please make preparations, and bring all luggage with you to Beacon Courtyard to begin the introduction." Her image flashed for a second, before disappearing, her voice looming over them. "That is all."

The two 15 year olds walked out onto the ship's ramp.

Yin stood there for a short moment, before sighing and smiling afterwards, pulling on his hair oh-so similar to that of his sister's. "So sis, Beacon Academy! Are you excited? I know I am!" he tried to liven the mood, and Ruby simply shook her head.

Standing, she gave him a small half-smile- the only times she smiled were for him. "Yes, I'm..." she paused, thinking of a word before shaking her head and looking him in the lilac eyes. "Happy that you're here."

Yin felt genuinely happy at this.

Her tone was still cold, uncaring, but he sensed the warmth that only he felt. "Aw, thanks sis!"

"Hopefully you won't ogle so many girls here." Ruby added stoically; making Yin trip up with a mad blush on his face.

She gave him a curious look, before shaking her head once more, her back-mounted gunblade swaying slightly as she did so, before diverting her attention to the masses that were now leaving for Beacon. Why hadn't she noticed? Maybe being around her brother has dulled her senses; inexcusable. That should not be the case. She steeled her look- if it was possible- and began walking.

He had three suitcases filled with clothing, ammunition and what appeared to be magazines, history books, cooking utensils, toothpaste and toothbrushes, and a limited edition...X-Ray and Vav comic book. He knew Ruby detested anything that wasn't educational, but Damnit, X-Ray and Vav were his icons!

Ruby knew what he was thinking, and turned to look at him, about to scold him on how the comic was a waste of his time...but for the 9th time since she always thought of that, and was about to do so, but she couldn't. This was his little bit of normalcy, and something that made him genuinely happy; she would be damned in Hell for eternity and forever if she stopped that, and so took in the sights and sounds of Beacon.

While not initially interested in going to Beacon, she had to accept, if only to keep an eye on her brother. Yes, he may be the innocent one, the one who hadn't had to go through hell and back with a damn devil's horn as a trophy, but he had seen his share of evil- Ruby considered herself one of those evils- and he had been scarred like her, only her scars were more...mental and physical. His were emotional, forcing him to see the bright side of every little situation and be the protective older- by a mere two minutes- brother he is. But Ruby filled out the scolded demon mother role perfectly, caring, nurturing and even feeding him sometimes.

Little did Ruby know Yin had been through his own hell; to keep her safe. Onlookers would often find it funny. Yin being the over-protective big brother and failing epically and Ruby trying to be the over-protective little sister and failing epically.

Only he got to hear comfort in her words, the world around her and him getting death threats and ignorance. Only he got to see her laugh, even if it was only a hardly audible chuckle, while the people around them got to hear words of cold origin, form the pits of Hell themselves.

And only he got to see her smile, even if it was a half-one.

Yin had only seen her smile full-on once since that day; the day she smiled was on her 14th birthday, when Yin had made her the gunblade. She acted cold and stoic with a normal "Thank you" but when Yin turned his back she smiled. He caught that smile with the very edge of his eyes; and he dreamed that one day she'd be able to smile like that again.

Ruby turned her head to spot her brother wandering off with a goofy smile on his face with his friends, and sighed; as always, she was here to clear up after him and be alone. She loved her brother, but sometimes she just wanted to throttle him.

She turned back around in time for a luggage cart full with suitcases and boxes to collide with her side, sending her to a crouched position while the cart filled with needless amounts of what she now saw were Dust crates spilled to the floor.

She debated with herself whether to help the fumbling waiter-looking man with the cases, but just glared for a second before turning, promptly about to walk off.

Then, ice blue eyes met her silver steel ones, and she came face to face with someone she would grow to hate- not that her hating someone the first time she met them was anything unusual, in fact it was fairly common.

Her ears were suddenly clouded with verbal insults, and her scowl grew worse, to the point where, were her face with the ability to melt other people, would have incinerated Weiss Schnee- oh yes, she knew who this was, and to be quite honest, that only annoyed her more.

Yin was waving his hands behind Ruby; trying to get Weiss to stop before Ruby pummeled her into the ground. But she never seemed to get the message.

Weiss continued her verbal abuse aimed at Ruby.

What do you think you're doing!?" Ruby's' response came with a deepening of her scowl, but nothing verbal. "What are you, brain dead!?"

No response.

"Answer me!"

No response.

"Do you even know who I am!?" Weiss fumed; her face slightly red and her cheeks puffed out. 'Typical attention seeking rich girl', Ruby deduced, deepening- if it was possible anymore- her scowl to the point of apocalypse-starting. "I'm-"

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the biggest Dust Company on Remnant." Ruby spoke, completely cold and emotionless.

"Finally, some-!" she was cut off by Ruby.

"The same company that has controversial labour forces, and questionable business partners." A voice from behind Ruby sounded out, but she simply could care less who it was. It wasn't Yin, so they weren't important.

The heiress spluttered some nonsense this way and that before shouting in rage and storming off, face of anger and hurt on her.

Ruby just looked to the girl who helped her, and saw a small smile on her face out of the corner of her eye. 'Oh no, sorry to burst your bubble, but I don't want friends'. And just like that, she walked away, leaving the black haired girl with a wiggling bow atop her head looking at her swaying hips.

What the girl did notice about Ruby as she walked off...was the lack of sound as her feet hit the floor.

"Huh...interesting..." the woman walked off, her face set to curiosity as she lumbered over to the briefing area. "She seems like a good teammate. Calm, reliable, uncaring as to others' pasts..." her amber eyes clouded over for a second. "I should be very careful around her...but she could be a valuable ally."

As she walked and talked to herself, she didn't notice Ruby standing a few feet away listening to everything with a dark glare on her face, burning beams into the back of Blake's skull.

The amber-eyed girl turned her head to where she last saw Ruby...

...and was moderately surprised to see a cloud of dissipating petals just an inch from her.

She continued walking, her eyes on alert for the girl again. Befriend or ignore were her two options with her now, and she really wanted to befriend her, if only to see that curious looking sword that hung from her back in action.

Regardless of what people who say about Blake Belladonna, she didn't just like those skilled in swordplay, she admired them, thinking them worthy to listen to and befriend; but after Adam...

She sighed, tilting her head as she swayed over to the Academy's courtyard.

It was night-time now, Ruby not listening to the headmaster's speech and favoured keeping her eyes open for threats.

Now, she was sat in the back of the ballroom in her standard turtleneck, cloak and leather trousers- minus the leather boots. Her gunblade, the only thing she loved beyond Yin, hung at her back in its leather holster, the red and black folded blade glinting maliciously in the darkened room with evil intent to cut down anyone who would seek to harm her or her brother.

Yin walked in as she checked her sword was fastened to her back for the sixth time this hour. "Heya sis, what's up?"

"Nothing."

Yin knew from the tone of her voice- as emotionless as it was- that something was indeed up. That and her thoughts.

Call it twin instinct.

"Something's up..." he trailed off when Ruby glared at him, promptly causing him to change the subject. "So, met any friends?"

"O...kay then..." he looked around, his eyes finding the bow-wearing girl he was ogling hours before sitting in a darkened corner, reading a book.

Ruby followed his eyes and saw her, and immediately got up, dragging a spluttering Yin- who was holding his nose to stem the bleeding- by his wrist in a death grip to her.

Blake was reading a book- not the best she's read, but it'll do- and spotted something curious out of the corner of her eye. A mass of blond, being dragged by a small, scowling blob of red.

Blake's curiosity was peaked, and she carefully book-marked her book before setting it down and turning, about to greet what she thought would be a future friend.

She was thoroughly surprised to see a face of pale skin and lilac eyes not only an inch away from her own face.

She turned her head to see Ruby, but was surprised- and disappointed- to see she no longer was there, and spotted her a great distance away, looming in the shadows, sitting in a cross-legged position and regulating her breathing.

She felt something press up against her, and turned her head back to the boy of what could only be fifteen, with blond hair and purple eyes, and carefully lowered his rather muscled frame off of her.

He stood in front of her, smiling sheepishly and rubbing a hand over the back of his neck. Blake, seeing that he wouldn't leave or start a conversation, decided to help the rather amusing blond out.

"My name's Blake."

Yins' eyes widened, before a small smile was set on his face, him suddenly becoming that social butterfly he was known to be.

"Hi! Yin Xiao Long's the name, eating a lot of food and smiling away clouds is my game!"

He laughed heartily for a second or two, and Blake simply sniggered at his attitude; of course, he was that kind of person. Socially awkward until you start the conversation, then he's brilliant to be around.

"Nice to meet you Yin." Blake reached up and shook his now outstretched hand, before going back to her book, opening it and reading.

A few minutes ticked by, and she could feel his gaze on her. She was about to tell him to go away back to that cold redhead, but something surprised her.

"What's the book about?"

She looked up to see his innocent lavender eyes blinking calmly, and his small smile.

"W-Well...it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body."

Yins' eyes literally lit up with the prospect of a good-sounding book for once, and Blake must've noticed, for she chuckled- completely warm and from the heart, unlike Ruby's chuckling- and patted the spot next to her. He took the hint and sat next to her, reading through the night with his new friend and smiling as he cracked a joke that she giggled at- actually giggled.

Ruby simply sighed at the sounds of male and female giggling, and turned her head to the moon, staying in her cross-legged position as she dozed off to sleep. The moon, at least, understood her, why she did the things she did, and why she was the person she was. It was a shame that Yin didn't see that, but that was ignorance on his part.

She sighed, sleeping a dreamless sleep filled with an empty void, and ignored the curious amber, lilac, and ice-blue eyes set on her.

She scowled in her sleep.

Yin sighed and took off his jacket and hoodie; shocking Blake. He walked over to Ruby and placed the two items of clothing over her and kissed jer on the cheek. He then left to sit next to Blake; leaving a smiling sleeping Ruby in his wake.

**So, waddya think? Review, comment, and start a war over how good this is! See you all the next chapter. Bye!**

**It's Shadow; this would have been up last night. He did a great job on the chapter so don't blame him. I just had to alter some things. Maybe don't start a war...**

**...But a mosh pit is definitely welcome.**

**So yeah what he said.**


	3. Chapter 3

***Sigh* so, here we are...sorry for not sounding optimistic, but SOMEONE decided to leave me out of the loop until the last minute.**

**I don't forgive you.**

**Anyway! Now that that's over, let's all smile and laugh, because this chapter will. Be. AWESOME!**

**It's Shadow; for the record I have told him the main character is Yin many times. He's just sulking because I said there won't be that many Ruby PoVs. **

**What? He's changed a lot about the story already and I'm still open to ideas. **

**I also forgot to address reviews last chapter; my bad.**

**TheHollowClown: Thanks.**

**RWBY: The Older Brother**

Chapter 2: The younger twin, the girl in black and initiation pt 2

Sitting up, he felt something soft against his face, and something pawing at his nose. But he didn't want to get up, he didn't. The sun could go screw itself for all he cared, burning into his eyes like that...despicable.

But the pawing kept happening, and eventually he heard a long sigh before something pinched his nose, shocking him awake. "It wasn't me!" he regained his composer when he saw- rather heard- giggling coming from his left, and slumped. He knew that giggle, as much as he wished he had longer, for a short time.

Rubbing his lavender eyes, he stretched, feeling his spine and arm bones crack and grind, creaking and groaning into place. Feeling relieved, he turned his head...just to see a pair of amber eyes not an inch away from his face.

"Gah! Don't do that!" he scrambled to his feet, pushing away fomr Blake, who was simply staring amusedly for a moment before smiling, getting up and walking over to the end of the ballroom which led to the women's changing rooms.

Yin's feet began to move, to follow for some unknown reason, and his eyes were captivated by the melodic swinging of her hips, almost daring him to follow. He almost did...but then looked down, and back up to the raven haired girl, and sighed again. "Oh, right...not a girl."

It was times like this where he wished he was in an alternative universe; like he was a girl with messy blonde hair and his sister couldn't scare anyone and he only had Ember Cecilia.

That will be the day he's waiting for.

He didn't even notice an absence of his sister until after he was dressed, and even then he didn't worry; she was always an early riser, getting- at the most- four hours of sleep, always waking at four in the morning and never sleeping until night.

As he brushed his teeth, he spotted that weird blond from earlier that was eyeing his sister. Of course people would eye her, because she was- admittedly- kind of cute. But she always pushed them away- whether knowingly or not- through her cold attitude and even uncaring towards the rest of her peers.

Save for him, of course.

But that was what worried him; he was all she had, she needed something else to keep her occupied like he had found something. Blake and he were destined to become good friends, he could see that, but the way Blake kept looking for his sister made him think she was interested; but then the soft giggling and caring amber eyes that looked at him every time he appeared dispelled that thought: Which made him even sadder for Ruby. She was, undoubtedly right now, outside, sitting at the cliff edge, waiting for the rest of them to show up.

The worst part about that was, though, that the initiation didn't even begin for another four hours. And she would be sat out there, alone, with no one around- she seemed almost used to it by now, and that was the sad part.

He was shook out of his thoughts by the blond boy, who smiled awkwardly and thrust a hand his way to shake. "Hi...umm...My name's Jaune, Jaune Arc. You know, short, sweet, rolls off the tongue; ladies love it!" his blue eyes shone with ecstasy and if Ruby were here, she would make him cry to get rid of that look; thankfully, she was nowhere to be found.

But teasing was always fun.

Yin raised an eyebrow at him, and looked sceptical. "Do they?"

Jaune deflated. "No...But they might!" Yin looked at him with quizzical eyes, urging for him to continue. "My mother said that all people look for is confidence! So, if I am confident with my name, I get the girls. Simple!"

Yin made sure his sword and bracers were fastened to him accordingly before looking at him. "Sounds like you got someone in mind." He looked around, almost smirking, before leaning in with a teasing look. "So, who's the lucky girl?" he waggled his blond eyebrows for emphasis.

Jaune looked redder than a tomato, before smiling shyly. "W-Well...it's-" he was cut off by some random guy walking around, a map of Beacon in his hand.

"-Utterly ridiculous! I can't remember ever putting my stuff in locker eight-two-three! I would remember to count that high! Oh, why does this have to happen to me?"

Yin and Jaune's eyes followed the unlucky boy before he turned to Jaune, who was staring at the one and only Weiss Schnee.

'Such a cold little girl; emphasis on little. Ha! You go Yin!'

Yin turned back to Jaune with a knowing look on his face.

"Well? What are you waiting for?"

Jaune looked confident- too confident, Yin noted- and he watched as the fumbling boy trudged along, a mission in his step.

"Go on my son!" Yin yelled after him; confident that Jaune could pull this off.

Five minutes later, Yin winced when Jaune was pinned to a wall by a red and black spear, and felt the need to go and help. He couldn't leave a bro hanging.

Another five minutes, and it was time for breakfast.

So he sat, at the furthest table away from everyone, with the biggest breakfast anyone had ever seen. Bacon practically smothered his plate, and cheese, hash browns, an omelette and a glass of orange juice all sat around the side, waiting for consumption. And consume he did. He practically inhaled the bacon, leaving no fatty trace and wolfed down the omelette as if it were a simple chocolate bar. He gulped down his drink in one swig, and the hash browns disappeared a second later.

Yin was satisfied now.

But just before he stood up, the only person he wished could be here was here; Ruby walked in, her gunblade swinging in its usual place, and her turtleneck outlining her figure, making many of the males stop their conversation and look- hell, even some of the females were looking. She had her white, sleeveless bolero jacket over the turtleneck, but not zipped up, dangling over her sides. Her leather boots with red laces looked as flawless as ever, but he noted some dirt, meaning that she had, in fact, been outside on the cliff by herself. To complete her badass- to him, anyway- look, she had her hand dangling over her gunblade's edge, just waiting for an excuse. Her face was in a permanent scowl as she came over and sat next to him.

Nothing was said for the whole minute she finished her measly strawberry jam on toast. She didn't even bother having a drink, but her extreme exercise regime demanded she eat as little as possible to keep her figure and keep her nice and lithe; muscled and thin, but not underweight.

She would never admit it, least of all to him, but she loved sitting next to him, even if just for companionship.

Now that was sad.

He sighed, and it caught her attention. "Don't sigh, it's bad." Her voice was gravelly and icy, but clear as day to him.

"Yeah, yeah, lungs and all that..." he stopped for a minute before asking a question that could probably get him lynched by a one woman lynch mob- his sister was that scary. "Say...Rubes?"

Ruby just looked at him, using her eyes as an indicator for him to continue.

"What would you do if...I set you up on a date?" he saw her face contort into a glare, and he quickly quieted her. "No, No! Just rhetorically!"

"Depends." Now that was not an answer he had been expecting. He expected 'I'll tear him/her apart' or 'I'd kill them'. But this? This was...unperceivable.

"On...?" he waved his hand in a circular motion, trying to coax the answer out of his glaring sister.

"None of your business. Now let's get to the cliff."

Dragging your brother out of the mess hall with a scowl and glare was pretty much a daily routine- except the mess hall would be replaced with the family kitchen and the glare used to be replaced by a small, evil smirk.

Now she didn't feel like smirking. She had no time to be happy; it meant weakness, and she needed to be strong to save her brother from the world's evils...and herself. She was the biggest evil he had encountered, and yet he did nothing to get rid of her. So she stayed, and looked after him, protected him, kept him safe.

But this initiation would decide whether or not that could continue. If not partners, they needed to be on the same team at least. She hated admitting it, even to herself, but she needed him around. He was the only piece of innocence she had in her life. She was almost certain that if he were not there...well, very bad things would happen, and she would be the cause of it.

She ignored the headmaster, knowing the gist of it already; hop in forest, kill monsters, choose partner, grab objective, and run back here. Though, considering the calibre amount of monsters in the forest at this time of day- shit tons- then she could guarantee the masses of students around her would be shitting themselves.

She'd probably have to save a lot of people today from their own cowardice decisions and kill monsters as well. Yay.

She rolled her eyes when she spotted Blake giving her a curious stare, and out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Weiss Schnee staring at her sword with what appeared to be apprehension and fear; gunblades were one of the most deadly weapons ever forged, alongside scythes- hers was hidden somewhere for...extreme circumstances- and Variant Chain Ballistic Scythes. She spotted Blake had one of those, and simply stared straight ahead, at the sky in front of them. The gunblade fighting style was, out of the three most deadly weapons ever made, the most graceful yet deadly out of them all. Scythes were basically weight distribution, VCBS's were grace...but the gunblade's was worse. Far worse. It was a combination of grace, elegance, aim and power. But all of that could take down a one hundred year old Ursa with two swings.

After all; Yin had taught her all he knew, sure she expanded on her skills, but he somehow always managed to beat her in combat.

To be honest she was scared of Yins' second 'personality'. And so will everyone else probably be when initiation is through.

She directed her attention back to Ozpin. Every word that the professor had said was lost to her...but something that caught her ears was amiss.

Yin felt it too- call it twin instinct...again- and looked at Ruby nervously. She simply stared at him, and then glared at the professor as he finished his sentence. "With that said, the next person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years."

She heard an orange haired girl call out "I told you so" before she turned to Yin, and saw his anxiety. She knew, and he knew, that they wouldn't get partnered together, but if they had to, they'd snap the headmaster's knees to get on the same team as each other.

When they started launching the people off of the cliff, Yin's eyes widened. 'Probably shouldn't have had that big breakfast'.

As if reading his mind, Ruby simply looked at him and smirked slightly, standing in her usual combat position with one hand looming over the folded gunblade and her other out in front of her, covering her chest. She bent her knees, and felt the all-too familiar rush of soaring through the air.

Yin was flailing around and holding down the contents of his stomach. A not-too-manly scream hit her ears, and she instantly knew that it was Jaune.

Yins' heart went out to him. 'I feel you, bro, this is practically child abuse'.

Yin screamed as he soared through the air; only to smack into 3 different trees and squish a badger.

Poor badger.

"Ugh..." Yin groaned as he staggered to his feet. "That's the last time I let that old guy launch me off a cliff.

He took off at a sprint; intent on finding Ruby before no one else did. Only for him to trip on a out of place log and land on something soft and warm.

He clenched his fist and heard a purr mixed with a moan. 'Wait a minute... grass doesn't moan!'

His eyes shot open to see the sight of Blake; with his left hand pressed against her left breast and her face crimson. Blood shot out of his nose as he staggered backwards with steam coming out of his ears.

5 minutes later everything got under control.

"So it looks like we're partners huh?" Blake stated.

"Y-yeah..." Yin stuttered.

"Just never...speak of that...again." Blake told him.

"Agreed."

They got up and began a steady trek through the forest.

They managed to get to the artifacts without much trouble; but the real trouble came when they actually got there.

Weiss was giving Ruby another lecture; with Ruby's glare getting darker and darker. "Do you know how dangerous that was!? You could have got us both killed! What on Remnant made you decide to ride a Nevermore!?"

"It was the easiest and quickest way to navigate the forest." Ruby told her stoically.

"The quic-"

"Em; don't look now guys...but I think we have a pissed off Nevermore and Deathstalker after us." Yin stated. He then switched into his combat personality.

'_The Deathstalker isn't going to stop it's charge anytime soon; but the Nevermore is keeping it's distance firing a barrage of sharp projectiles. It's likely that they won't break the Deathstalker's armor...but they'll definitely weaken it. Ruby should be able to move in fast enough to finish it off. But is it worth the risk? Fuck it...YOLO.' _

"Ruby." Yin caught the girl's attention in a stoic tone. "Yes, Yin?"

"Move in and finish off the Deathstalker on my mark..."


End file.
